


Bitter Winter

by Loarza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 whole girlfriends, Alien Abduction, Angst, Asexual Character, Fighting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I dont really know whats going on, Martial Arts, Nonbinary, Other, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Sass, Season 2 spoilers, Self-Insert, Swearing, Takes place after season 2, i am but a small meme writing this for my annoying lil sister, litterally just a self insert, nonbinary pidge, polyamorus character, taekwondo, the shipping isn't a big part of it, torture mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loarza/pseuds/Loarza
Summary: What was thought to be the best day of the year, turned out to be the worst. A snow day for the Ivory sisters quickly turned into a space adventure none of them asked for. Rose was terrified of space, Spencer always wanted to go, but thought that her health would never permit. Jenny? She just had too many damn problems on her plate to consider taking a vacation into the unknown. Alien abduction was something none of them ever expected.The Paladins of Voltron have been spending their time trying to find their missing leader. Humans in a Galra prison were not what they were expecting.Together, the Paladins and sisters will learn a little more about themselves than they ever expected too.





	1. Cut-Short

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, welcome to my literal self-insert. All the OC's are people I know in real life (sorry). I changed their names though for security reasons. Also so that they wouldn't be able to find this fic whoops lol. Read if you want to. I'll continue this fic for as long as my younger sister motivates (pressures) me too.  
> The format is 3rd person limited omniscient. Switching POV every once in awhile. Kinda like the Hero's of Olympus series if you've ever read that.

**☆☆☆Rose☆☆☆**

Snow was a rare thing for the tourist city of Victoria. So when it came, everyone played in it like they were eight years old again. On this particular afternoon, a small group of highschoolers stumbled in the snow behind their school. Shoes, ill-fit for the cold conditions. A girl with vibrant blue hair pulled a knitted lavender touque over her bangs. As she spoke, her breath fogged the air.

    “I really wish I had a sled with me! The hill by the math wing is really good for sledding.” She started balling up snow with her mittened hands as her friend with short brown hair and a red touque caught up with her from behind, replying they said “You wanna sneak into the foods room and find a cookie sheet? It worked last time.”

    “Nah, Taylor! The school will be locked. Besides, the cookie sheet scooped up snow better than it carried people.” the blue haired girl chuckled.

    A boy with blonde-purple hair laughed, “But Rose, you have to admit it was fun.”

    The friends continued on like that for an uncountable amount of minutes. Finally, a familiar face appeared among the snow, bright pink hair veering towards Rose and another girl.

    “Hey losers! Mom sent me to pick you two up. Spencer’s got a dentist appointment anyway.” she said pointing to the tall blonde girl who looked similar to Rose with long features and a pointed nose. She could be heard muttering a soft ‘yess’ under her breath.

    What happened Next was so odd and out of place for a snowy afternoon, that it was almost laughable.

    Almost.

    In the blink of an eye, the bright white snow lit up a purple colour. Not a dark purple, but not a light one. Imagine the purple you would see on an eggplant, now add a bit of pink to it, and lighten it up. Yeah, that’s about right.

    As this was registering in Rose’s mind as “What the actual fuck, this is not right”, they began to ascend. Being pulled upward by an unseeable force is not as fun as you would imagine it to be. The lighter weighted parts of you are pulled harder, as if, since gravity does not hold them much, the beam has a better grip. Because of this, Rose’s lavender touque fell off when her hair was yanked sharply upwards, followed by the rest of her body,

    She was not the only one though. Her sisters and two friends were along for the ride.

_It just had to be aliens didn’t it?_

**☆☆☆Jenny☆☆☆**

Two Weeks Later

    The air smelled of sulfur and sweat. Jenny Ivory groaned and turned over onto her side, blinking as she woke up. However Alien, the sounds of Galra drones had unfortunately become familiar over the past two weeks. Jenny shook her sisters awake, when Rose came-to, she turned and shook her friends awake. Cecil and Taylor as Jenny had come to know them.

    The Galra had been… Experimenting on them. Supposedly to find “the human weakness”. From what Jenny had learned, they were the first batch of test subjects, and that the galra were somehow using them to defeat something called Voltron. What the aliens had started with was sounds, frequencies to be exact. They blared earsplitting tones for hours on end, trying to figure out which one causes the most pain. Last week, Rose and Cecil came back with their drone escort, beaten and bloody, they didn’t speak for three days. Taylor had tried to get them to talk, they still are trying. But the pair just won’t tell anyone what happened. When asked, they shudder and shake their heads.

    _I’m going to kill every one of these monsters,_ Jenny thought to herself.

    Today, when they slid open the cell doors the purple man in a white coat wore a shiny silver whistle. He pointed to Spencer. “That one.”

    Jenny stood up fast to defend her sister. Rose spoke up in Spencer’s defense, “No! She’s got misophonia!” she explained.

   Taylor piped in, “Sounds bother her more than the average human. Your results would be skewed! They won’t be accurate for the general population.” they reasoned.

    The galra sneered, “I don’t care about your puny human conditions, I want all of the subjects tested.

    Jenny had had enough. She clenched her fist and took a step forward. Cecil looked up at her with wild eyes, “Stop please! You’ll only make it worse.”

    Jenny did not listen. She lunged forward at the alien. Her right fist collided with his jaw followed soon by a left hook punch to his temple.

    To Jenny’s dismay, that’s all she got in before the security drones grabbed her. The scientist staggered, “Well this one has got spunk. I think Prince Lotor would prefer to have her in the Gladiator Ring.” He spat out blood. “Take her away.” he addressed the guards.

    “No! Please No!” Spencer cried.

    Jenny set a grim expression on her face and marched forward as dignified as she could with the drones pushing her. Pausing slightly to spit on the white-coated galra. Little did she know, it would be a long, long time before she saw either of her sisters again.

**☆☆☆Pidge☆☆☆**

Four Days Later

    Four of the five Paladins of Voltron were executing a mission. Moreover, they were infiltrating a ship run by an alien species called galra. For their leader, the Black Paladin, was missing. As well, the Green Paladin Katie Holt, AKA Pidge, lost their brother and father nearly a year ago. Both believed to be prisoners of the galra.

    Pidge flew the other three Paladins in on the Green Lion, for it had the most stealth capability. When they exited the lion into the ship through the outer hull, the Yellow Paladin spoke up, “Guys? I uh, I’m not very stealthy so I’ll guard the lion.” He appearified his bayard mid sentence.

    The Red Paladin nodded in response, “Good Thinking.”

    They set off into the ship, along the way Pidge stopped to hack into the mainframe of the ship. Frustrated they pounded the wall panel they were using. “What’s wrong?” Lance asked.

    Pidge sighed and ran a hand through their hair. “There are prisoners here, but not…”

    Keith scowled, “Not Shiro, not your family.”

    The Green Paladin started typing into the control panel again while they spoke. “I guess this raid was another bust, and all we-oh. Oh weird”

    Lance shifted from foot to foot. “Weird? What kind of weird? I don’t like weird.”

    Pidge ignored Lance for a moment. The soft blue glow of the computer shone on their face as they read through the screen of fast moving characters. “There are earthlings being held prisoner on this ship. More specifically, Humans.”

    “But not our humans, right?” Pidge nodded in response to Keith.

    Lance chose this moment to interject,  “We gotta go rescue them! What if there are hot girls?”

    “I agree.” Pidge affirmed, before blushing and adding “Not about the hot girls part though, uh, I mean the rescuing.” They adjusted their glasses as they spoke.

    “Then it’s settled.” With that, they set off down the corridor.


	2. Getting Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw shit most of the ppl who are in this fic found out about it lmao. if y'all are out of character well, idk. dont complain. bc i ain't re writtin this to be correct or anything. self indulgent fic remember?  
> Anyway, enjoy.

**☆☆☆ Jenny ☆☆☆**

_ A gladiator ring, really? I thought these aliens were advanced. _ Jenny thought to herself. 

The drones pushed her forward and away from her sisters in the cell. Spencer’s crying became fainter as they turned a corner.

After dozens of twisting turning hallways, they arrived in a cargo bay with prisoners lined up outside two different ships, ready to board. Jenny was let go of when she was next to an odd, blue-skinned alien prisoner. He eyed her warily, she glared back. 

“So you’re smart, but also impulsive, that’ll come in handy.” the alien whispered. 

“Oh? How could you know that?” Jenny snapped back at him in a whisper-yell. 

The blue-man held a finger to his lips. “Shh, they might hear you. It would spoil our semi-escape plan.”

“What?”

He smirked, “My name’s Beedot, we’re in the lineup that goes to the gladiator rings, where we will definitely die.” He pointed to the lineup for the other ship, “That is the lineup for the work camps, where we have a better chance of not-dying.”

Jenny narrowed her eyes in understanding, “Not-dying sounds good to me,”

Beedot smiled wide, showing two rows of rotten, pointed teeth. “Are you good at acting? The drones can’t tell if you’re acting.” He explained. 

Jenny’s eyes narrowed in understanding. “Oh this is something I can definitely do.”

“Good, if we play sick, we’ll be transfered. You’ve gotta hold the act together until they launch the ship, got it?” 

Concern littered the pink-haired woman’s features, her shoulders tense she asked “Has anyone ever broken out of these prisons? My sisters and their friends they’re, they’re still back there.”

Beedot’s mouth dropped open, revealing two rows of rotten pointed teeth and wafting a grotesk-smelling breath toward his partner in crime.  “Experiments? I-I’m so sorry but… if they’re experiments then they’re gonners.”

Jenny swayed on her feet. The information was to much to process. When she thought she was in more trouble than her sisters, she discovered that she had in actuality, left them behind to a more brutal end. She was unable to process what was going on when the drones started loading all the prisoners into the ship. When they got to her, the blue alien shoved her shoulder and whispered harshly “Now!”

Jenny didn’t have to act much, the thought of how she left her sister's behind made her sick to her stomach. The contents of such organ splattered on a drones feet as it was examining her. The drone then proceed to immediately haul the two comrades into the other ship - for the work camps.

Beedot gave Jenny four thumbs up, “Nice barfing! That really sold it.”

 

**☆☆☆Keith☆☆☆**

Upon first hearing that there were other humans in space, Keith was excited. It would be good to share words with a familiar species. Although, the more he thought about it, the more he worried that Earth had been invaded and taken over. Keith sped up his pace. 

“Just around that corner.” Pidge pointed as they neared the end of a hallway. 

Lance ran ahead of the group and rounded the corner. When Keith and Pidge caught up to him he was talking to the prisoners through a barred window in the cell door. Saying, “Hold on tight for a moment! The Paladins of Voltron are gonna get you outta here!”

A brash voice replied in an instant, “The Penguins of What Now?”

Keith shoved Lance aside and put his hand against the DNA lock. His Galra DNA coming in handy once again as the door unlocked and slid open. Keith stepped inside the dark room to hear the scrambling of feet. He spoke: “What matters is that we’re here to rescue you. How many of you are there?” 

A male voice responded, “Four of us! Well, there were five but we haven’t seen Jenny in days.” Keith breathed a mental sigh of relief at the fact that they could all probably fit in the green lion. Any more and they would have had to make a couple trips.

In the doorway, Pidge spoke, “If I may ask, what happened to Jenny?”

A couple of breaths were taken before a watery voice, as if from crying, was heard. “They said originally they were going to take her to a gladiator ring but I heard some guards saying something about her being taken to a work camp instead. That might have been rumors though so I-I’m not sure.”

Pidge sighed in sympathy, “They’d be off ship by now. But the good news is, if Jenny is in a work camp then she may be with my father. The only problem is figuring out  _ which  _ work camp they’re in.”

“Guys? We gotta go! Drones are coming!” Lance shouted from the hallway. 

“‘C’mon!” Keith ran out into the hallway followed by four teens in purple prison rags. The group started running without a word. Pidge led them all back through the twisting turns of the ship while Keith ran in the rear with his shield up, catching any stray lasers that shot at them from behind. One of the girls, running only a little bit ahead of Keith, kept glancing back. Her blue hair was tied back with a torn purple rag.

The drones caught up to them as they finally reached Hunk and the Green Lion. Lance and Hunk whipped out their bayards and started returning fire while Keith and Pidge started loading the prisoner-escapees onto the lion. The gunfire noises died down and Lance finished off the last drone in the area. Blue-ponytail was about to step into the Lion when she gasped and ran out. Keith whipped around to see what the hell she was doing. The blue and yellow paladins had their backs turned away from a galra who had just appeared in the doorway. He wore a white coat and a whistle around his neck. He held a knife.

“Rose!” Yelled the blonde prisoner. 

Rose didn’t listen. She ran faster than Keith could keep track of, and the galra hadn’t noticed her either. He was too busy aiming his throwing knife at Lance’s back. 

Rose arrived just in time. She used the instep of her foot to perform a whip-like crescent-shaped kick, knocking the knife out of the galra’s hand. Immediately after, she socked him across the temple and he crumpled to the floor. She tried stomping on the whistle around his neck but was unsuccessful in destroying it. 

Keith was shocked, they all were. Except the teenage boy in their group. “Rose hurry the fuck up! We’ve gotta go!” he yelled. She turned and jogged back, entering the lion. Once they were inside, Lance nudged Keith with his elbow and muttered, 

“Told you there’d be hot girls.”

**☆☆☆Spencer☆☆☆**

The space in the lion was minimal. Spencer was right next to the kid in the control seat, crammed up against her sister Rose on the other side. The lion-shaped ship took off into space and an uncomfortable silence settled over the large group. Spencer nudged her sister, Rose nudged back. They locked eyes having a silent argument going something like,

_ Say something to them! _

_ No! You do it! _

_ You know I won’t, It’ll be uncomfortable like this unless YOU do something. _

_ UGH, fine.  _ With that, Rose spoke up.

“Thanks for rescuing us. I don’t know how much longer we could have held out.”

The blue one spoke up, “It’s what we do best! Savin’ people. The name’s Lance by the way.” he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

Rose chuckled, “And my name is Not Interested.”

The big yellow guy lost it. He laughed so hard he was tearing up. “Oh MAN Lance, that is the fastest you’ve EVER been shut down.”

The green pilot giggled, “Make that 38 strikeouts” Lance pouted. 

Rose decided to continue. “In all seriousness though, my name is Olivia Rose Ivory, please call me Rose though. Pronouns, she/her. And this is my sister Spencer Ivory, pronouns also She/her.” she said, shoving her blonde sister. Rose’s friends took this as a cue.

“Cecil Smith, he/him”

“Taylor Murphy, they/them” the green pilot smiled at this,

“I’m Pidge! I also use they/them.”

“Keith Kogane, he/him”

“HUNK, he/him”

Lance stopped pouting to say “he/him”

Rose smiled at them, “Well now that we’re all acquainted, where are we headed?”

“Back to the Castle of Lions. It’s our mothership.” Pidge replied.

Taylor started giggling, “I can’t believe we’re in a robot space cat, headed to a space castle for space cats.”

“Yeah it took us a while to get used too as well.” Hunk said knowingly.

Spencer looked out the window past the control boards and sighed. None of the stars looked familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
